Story of Love
by Gin29
Summary: The title tells it all, please read and review! help me go on! this is is my first ever fanfic! Chapter 2 up! Souzou and Gin confess their feelings...
1. The Past and The Unexpected Guest

_The Past: Megumi Takani and Sanosuke Sagara adopted a 12 year old girl named Gin Etsu._

_The Unexpected Guest: What if someone from Sanosuke's past comes back? And falls inlove with his daughter?_

"Gin, I'm going to shop, Sano invited Kenshin and his family to have lunch here." Megumi said to the young, girl with long, dark, loose-braided brown hair and big blue eyes.

The girl called Gin stood up and approached Megumi. "Mama, I'll just do the shopping, you stay here and rest and wait for Papa." She took the basket from Megumi.

"If you insist, but be sure to buy all the needed ingredients okay? The list's already in the basket and here's the money." Megumi handed Gin the money. "Take care." Then the twenty year old turned to open the door.

Megumi, adopted Gin Etsu when she was 12, she was captured by the beauty of the child's eyes, so she adopted her for someone to help her around the house and in the clinic whenever her husband, Sanosuke, is away. It was eight years ago, when those blue eyes softened her heart, she was pure, innocent and poor, with no one to lean on, Meg has seen herself on Gin Etsu.

Megumi watched the tall figure walk away, She was proud of her, Gin is a very unique girl, She attended school and helped Megumi around the clinic. Oh, how she remembers so well, the first time their eyes met…

FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

_Megumi heard a noise, under the bridge she's passing, it's been 2 years since Sano and Meg has been married, She taught it was someone who's hurt, underneath the heavy rain, she listened closely…_

_"Huhuhuhu… (sniff)."_

_It's confirmed, someone needed help so she went under the bridge and looked for the source of the sound, she called out. "Is somebody there? Anyone hurt?" at the sound of her voice, the crying stopped, she saw a small figure, sitting in the darkest part of the bridge, probably keeping herself warm amidst the strong winds and pouring rain._

_"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" then she approached the poor figure._

_The head of the small figure, rose its head up and looked at the pretty face of an angel that came at her rescue. "I'm alright, I'm just hungry and cold."_

_Megumi felt warmness in the girl's eyes, she touched its forehead. "My God, you're burning, let me get you home." _

_Sanosuke was surprised when his wife got home with a twelve year old girl with her, Megumi fed her, clothed, and took care of everything she needed._

_"Who's that girl? What happened?" Sano asked when Meg left the abandoned girl's room. "Is she sick?"_

_Megumi hushed his husband and pulled him away from the room so the girl can rest. "I found her crying under the bridge, she was burning and starving when I found her."_

_Sanosuke nodded, "We'll take care of her, She can stay here as long as she likes, she can help around whenever I'm away."_

_The Next day…_

_The girl woke up, the sun shining and blinding her, her head's a little wobbly and heavy, so she closed her eyes and shook her head, then opened them again and stood up._

"_You're awake."Sano opened the door in time carrying the girl's breakfast. "My wife's in the clinic, she's attending to a patient." He sat opposite of her and she sat too._

"_Thank you, for taking care of me." The girl said, her eyes meeting the eyes of her savior._

_Sano laid the tray in front of them. "Don't thank me, Thank Megumi for she's the one who found you and took good care of you."he smiled, a smile of encouragement._

_The girl smiled back._

_"What's your name?" Sano asked after the girl sipped from her teacup._

_The girl brought the teacup back in the tray. "Gin, Gin Etsu." Then she sipped again, the liquid comforting her cold throat and stomach. "I'm an orphan, I ran away from a syndicate who bought homeless children and make them work in the streets by begging."_

_"Uh-huh, where's your parents?" Sano asked after a minute of silence._

_Gin's eyes started to fill with tears. "They sold me to those men to buy my other brothers and sisters food." Sano can feel her sadness and anger._

_"That's why my wife, took care of you. She saw herself in you." Sano said looking at the blue eyes. "What happened to your parents now?"_

_Gin's hands are trembling. "They died a year ago, I didn't even look at their body."_

_There's a moment of silence._

_"Sanosuke." It's Megumi. "Oh, you're finally awake."_

_Sano stood up. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara but you can call me Sano, Megumi this is Gin Etsu, Gin, this is Megumi, my wife."_

_Gin stood up, "Thank you, ma'am, how can I ever repay your kindness?" she bowed her head._

_"You can stay here as long as you like, and don't call me ma'am, you can have me as your mom." Then Megumi embraced the little body with love._

_Gin can smell her perfume, Oh, how she wished Megumi is her real mother. She embraced her back. "Thank you, mama."_

END OF FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Oh, how she loved that little girl, but she turned out to be the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, Megumi wiped away the tear that had escaped her eyes, she goes back in and waited for her daughter's return.

An hour passed, the marketplace is so crowded, it took Gin a longtime before she completed the ingredients, she was heading home and so excited to tell it to her mother that she bought all the ingredients and not a single one is lacking.

"I'm sure Mama would be very happy, maybe I should buy her a new ribbon." Then she went to a gift store and purchased a wide, red ribbon.

She was walking merrily when a moving figure caught her sight in a dark part of an alley, the figure looks tired and weary, she approached it carefully and the man's face is revealed, it reached out for her, it's clothes is very dirty and worn out

"Help me, thirsty and hungry…" the man said in a weak voice. "Help…"

Gin automatically dropped her things, she came to the man's rescue. "Oh! My, let me help you." She heaved the man's weight into her body, but found no way on how to carry her things. "Akira! Can you carry my things, let's go straight home, this man needs help."  
Akira, a young boy, passed by and approached them, he carried Gin's things and arrived at Megumi's house.

"Thank you, Akira." She carried the basket and the man inside the house. "Mama! Mama! Someone's hurt!" she called as soon as she stepped inside.

Megumi came rushing. "Bring him to the room, let me examine him." _Why.. Is this…?_

Gin carried the half-lifeless body to the patient's room, Megumi ordered Gin to bring some fresh clothes, warm water. After she accomplished all this, Megumi asked her. "Where did you find him?"

Gin stared at the man's handsome face. "I saw him in a dark alley, he was calling for help and was thirsty and hungry." Then she placed the hot towel on the man's forehead.

"Sano must know this, Gin, I must go over to Kenshin, you stay here and take care of this man." Then she stood up hurriedly and left.

Gin was left puzzled. "Does Papa know this man?" then she removed his upper uniform and saw many scars on its chest and abs. "What's happening?"

The man awoke from the smell of a seafood and soup cooking, suddenly he felt his stomach twist and his throat prick, he got up and followed the scent… There's another scent aside from the food… As far as he can remember, a young woman helped him, then he saw it, she didn't notice him because she was too busy, Minutes passed before she realized she wasn't alone. "Why..why did you get up, sir? You must rest." She approached, he smelled her perfume, so that's her, a sweet rose. "I'm sure you're thirsty, here's water, I'm nearly done, please go back to bed."

"I'm sorry to worry you, may I know my rescuer's name?" the handsome man asked.

"She's not here, she went to Kenshin, Doctor Megumi will be back soon." She answered, going back to her work, understanding the man has said the other way around.

He walked a little closer to her. "No, I mean you, may I know your name?" he said, looking at the blue, innocent eyes.

She rose her head up from her work. "Oh, sorry, Gin Etsu." She blushed at this embarrassment.

"No need to apologize, I shall wait in my room." The man said, leaving.

"Very well." Gin answered.

After an hour passed, Megumi, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Kaoru arrived…

"Gin, is he awake?" Sano asked her. "Is he alright?"

Gin nodded in bewilderment. "Yes, he said he's going to wait in his room."

"Gin, bring the food as soon as you're done." Megumi said to Gin.

"Yes, Mama." She answered, preparing the food.

"I'm going to help you, Gin." Kaoru said, pouring soup on a large bowl. "You go guys." Megumi and Sano left.

"We're going to make sure it's him." Kenshin said leaving after Sano and Megumi.

Gin turned to Kaoru. "Aunt Kaoru, what's happening? Does Papa know that man?" she asked, the only clueless on what's happening.

Kaoru prepared a tray and placed the plates, chopsticks and the bowl of soup. "I'm not sure, but I think Captain Sagara's alive."

Meanwhile…

"It's you! We thought you're dead! Where are you for these past 20 years?" Sano asked as soon as he saw his captain's face.

"Sano, please, take it easy, he's too tired." Megumi calmed his husband down.

"If you don't mind my asking, where have you been in this past 20 years? What happened?" Kenshin asked, waiting for Sano's rumbling to end.

Souzou Sagara didn't said anything for awhile. "I have to live on the mountains, an old couple living there took me in, I survived by hunting, the old couple died years ago and they left their house on me."

"But your body!" Sano shouted, still can't believe that he's alive.

Souzou laughed. "I had to exchange faces with a killed Tokogawa soldier, yes, I was shot, not one, but many times, then I had to wait for a chance, I killed one of their comrades and exchanged uniform with him, I was barely alive when this couple found me, they provided me shelter, in return I shall hunt for food for us."

Sanosuke still can't believe what he just heard. "But 20 years?…"  
"I have to lie-low, they're still in a full power of killing those who stand in their way, I looked for you for almost 10 years, receiving the news that you're still alive, but I don't know where to find you, until I ran out of luck, but then the sweet rose downstairs found me." He answering, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Oh, the girl down there, she's my daughter." Sanosuke answered. "We've adopted her."

Souzou nodded. "Oh, I thought so, I felt she didn't have any of your careless attitude, Sano."

Megumi laughed heartily. "We all knew that, But still Sano loves her."

Souzou looked at Megumi. "I presume you're Sano's wife?"

Megumi nodded.

"Sanosuke, you're so lucky to have beautiful women like your daughter and wife." Souzou added.

Sano placed his arm across Megumi's shoulders. "I know!"

"But, if you do not mind my asking, don't you have any plans on having your own child?" Souzou asked, smiling at the couple.

Megumi touched her flat tummy. "We have."

"Megumi! You're pregnant?" Sano asked surprised. "This is the best!" then he embraced her tightly.

"Lunch's ready!" Kaoru called from the door. "We're so glad, you're back Capt. Sagara, Sano has told us many things about you." Behind her is Gin, holding the cups and the teapots in a tray.

"Gin, this is Captain Souzou Sagara, an old friend." Sano said.

Gin bowed her head, Sano sat in the head of the table, Megumi sat on his left, Gin on his right, next to Megumi is Kenshin then Kaoru, next to Gin is Souzou.

"Gin, you're cooking is much better than Kaoru!" Sano exclaimed, chomping on his tofu.

Kaoru tried to get close to Sano so she can strangle him. "You…! I'll drown you, baka!" but Kenshin held her back. "Kaoru, relax!" then she sat beside Kenshin her ears red. "Though Sano's telling the truth." All of a sudden, Kaoru's pulling Kenshin's cheeks out. "Grrr! And you're on his side!"

"Kaoru, why don't you just accept it? My daughter's better in cooking than you!" Megumi added jokingly. "What do you think, Souzou?

Souzou helped himself with a gulp of the soup. "The soup is perfect, and the fish is perfectly steamed." And smiled at Kaoru. "But my verdict is still hanging, I have to wait for Kaoru's."

Kaoru pouted her lips in an annoyed way. "Very well then, tomorrow, come to the dojo for breakfast! And I'll prove that my cooking is worth Kenshin's side." Then big waterfalls (ehem, I mean tears.) fell from her big eyes.

"Gin, why so quiet?" Megumi noticed when she's just sitting there eating her food. "Are you not feeling well, honey?"

Kaoru looked at the young woman. "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, Gin, I admit myself that you're a good cook." Then she smiled sweetly at the silent girl.

Gin smiled back. "Oh, it's nothing Auntie, you shouldn't apologize, I just have nothing to say." Then she poured tea on her Papa, Kenshin and Souzou's cups.

"Thank you Gin, say, would you like to see my son, Kenji? He said he misses you, would you come for tomorrow's Kaoru's cook-off?" Kenshin asked, keeping a light tone.

"Yes, Uncle, I'll be there, I missed him, too." Gin answered.

Sano peeped into the rice pot. "Sure we're short of rice and steamed fish, do you have more?" He asked to his daughter. "You know you're father is very tired of the long day's work!" then laughed off.

"Long day's _work_?" Megumi pressed hard on the word work.

Gin stood up. "Don't worry, Mama, I cooked extra, wait, I'll just get it downstairs."

Souzou also stood up. "I'll help you."

"Hey, didn't you notice, I think Souzou likes your daughter, Gin, Sanosuke." Kaoru said when Kenshin, Megumi and Sano are left behind.

"Yes, he called her sweet rose when he told his story." Kenshin said, drinking his tea then Kaoru refilling it.

Megumi tilted her head. "We must think about that, He's a little bit too old for her." She said, then taking her fish in.

Sano, as usual stuck a fish bone in his teeth. "But he didn't seem to grow old, not even a line on his face or white hair."

"But he's a nice man, don't you think?" Kaoru said consolingly.

Souzou filled the rice pot with rice and Gin steamed more fish and poured tea to the teapots.

Souzou is watching her every move, silence passed and the man spoke. "Gin, why so far away from me?" he asked, his voice evident begging a little care from her. "Maybe you're a little surprised of all that happened."

Gin placed the teapots into the tray and turned the fish. "Forgive me for my lack of attention, Yes, I was surprised to hear that you're papa's old friend but it's no need to be sorry, sir." Then she poured soup on the soup bowl and placed it in the tray.

"Thank you for saving me, instead of leaving me." He said when he stood beside her.

Gin nodded. "It's nothing, sir, It would be my conscience to leave you there." Then she placed another fish in the steamer.

Souzou smiled and turned to her. "You're so kind, Gin, how can I repay such kindness?"

"Good sir, it's my Mama's teaching to do good without asking for conditions, It's enough for me to see you so well and recovering." Then she turned away, her cheeks pink, pretending to stir the soup.

Souzou smiled, she did care for him. "Very well, we are done here, let's now go upstairs because they may start starving up there."

Yey! My first ever RRK fanfic, please do review me! It makes me go on! I want to know if somebody is reading and if you do appreciate it please tell me, if not tell me why,Please! So I can have room to improve, but please no BAD words ,

**Gin Etsu** is just my own character, she just popped out of my mind, I want to have a different kind of pairing, since I revived (hehehehe!) Captain Sagara, I will describe her to you so you can have a whole picture of the character…

She's much taller than Megumi Takani, maybe an inch but not taller than Sanosuke Sagara, she has dark brown loose, braided hair and has blue-crystal eyes, the lashes are more simpler than Takani's, she's a little bit slim and can be quiet around strangers (i.e. Souzou Sagara ), her lips a little bit fuller than Megumi and redder because she's only in her twenties, her skin's not white nor fair, maybe a little more Asian like brown or lighter brown, If you noticed something more about **Gin Etsu** during the story, please do tell me!

Apologies for the bad English! Hehehe, also with Japanese words, I can't remember the others except for the word Baka-stupid…


	2. Confession of Hearts

"Where's your papa?" Megumi asked her daughter.

Gin wiped the excess water on the cups and pots and placed them on cabinet above her. "He's still speaking to Mr. Sagara." Then she returned the plates to the rack.

Megumi finished the last plate and passed it into her daughter. " They have to do a lot of story telling, It's been years since Souzou died, not a single word we heard that he's still alive." Then she sat on the floor, writing down the plants she's planning to add on her garden.

"Mama, what happened? Why did Papa assumed Mr. Sagara's already dead?" Gin asked sitting opposite her mama. "Where did he go? Why didn't he showed up much earlier?" Then Megumi told her everything she heard from Souzou.

"Sanosuke, I would like to talk about something else." Souzou said after an hour of talking about what happened in the past. "You said you have adopted Gin, I want to know the whole story." After Sanosuke told Souzou Gin's tragic past he felt he must protect her.

_But there's Sano and Megumi._

_Maybe a different kind of protection, It's time for her to bloom._

"Sano, there's a thing I want to talk about." Souzou said after a moment of silence.

Sano looked at his captain's eyes. "What is it? Is it about Gin?"

Souzou blushed away. "Yes, maybe it's time for her to go outside, how old is she?" He then asked after a series of "abnormal breathing".

"It's not very like you to blush at pretty ladies and ask about them, Captain." He said smiling slyly. "She's twenty, but I think you're right, she's a smart girl but never goes out." Sano added.

Souzou smiled and asked again, "Maybe you think I'm too old for your daughter, but I'm not that old for love, don't you think?" he asked, hoping Sano knows what he wants to say.

"I think so too because you didn't even look like you've grown old." Sano answered, wanting his captain to say more.

Souzou laughed, "I just want to tell that I am growing fond of your girl, Sano." He don't want to rush anything, he wants it to be perfect.

"Sorry to disturb you or anything, tonight will be the festivity of the roses, Gin and I will come, how about you, guys?" Megumi said, drawing her head inside the room.

"How about you, Captain Souzou?" Sano asked. "It's very rare to have a festival like this one, Every single roses is on its bloom."

Souzou had built a scene in his mind, answered he's eyes shining, "Yes, I'll come, I want to see the rose boast her beauty." For Captain Souzou Sagara, he wants to see Gin bloom together with the roses.

"Where's Gin?" Sano asked after he gathered himself from hearing those words from Souzou.

Megumi entered the room and sat beside her husband. "She's preparing herself, I chose a kimono for her, I gave her my pink one, she said she doesn't need to be too dressed, But oh my, I just want her beauty to float amidst the flowers." Then she smiled, "I do want her to be independent somehow, she has been a good daughter to us, and I don't what to take away her happiness, meeting other girls like her and going out, the things she should have done when she was in her teens."

"Don't worry about your lovely daughter, Megumi, I will take care of her during the festivity, I shall be an escort to her." Souzou proposed.

Sanosuke replied with satisfaction, "Very well, but I'd like her to know you very well, it isn't enough that she only knew you are her father's old friend."

"I know that you will take very good care of our girl, You can escort her during the festivity and get to know her." Megumi answered, very confident on the man.

Souzou bowed his head. "Thank you, I assure you, I can protect her."

The night of the Festival…

The surroundings is filled with different colors of roses, the air was filled with the sweet scent of the flowers and the skies is adorned with small yellow lights, The couple Megumi and Sanosuke hopped from another plant store into another one, Souzou and Gin only watched them nearby.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight? I never thought I'd see such a wonderful sight." Souzou said, engaging her in a conversation.

Gin answered, she's very pretty in her mother's pink kimono with blue belt around her waist. "Yes it is, I always prayed for this festival to come for the last year, The roses are all so beautiful, I wish I am one of them." They walked together, side by side, then reached a peaceful place, they sat on the side of the fountain, they can only hear the sound of the water's peaceful rush, the smell of the sweet scent of the roses and see the lights of the sky.

In reply to Gin's words, Souzou said; "Flowers even roses' beauty wilts, But yours, I know never will be." He said, the words coming from his heart, true to his word he held her hands that she kept in her lap.

Gin blushed furiously for never anyone except for her father said a compliment straight to her. "I… I don't know." She said taking back her hand, she lowered her eyes, for she can't look him into his.

Souzou leaned closer. "Please know, For I… I care for you." He said, can't take those words out of his mouth, maybe this is not just the time.

Gin stood up so quickly, Souzou felt he thought his biggest disappointment he never felt before. "I forgot, I must attend to something." She said not looking in his eyes, If she did she would see longing.

"Then let me come with you, Gin." Souzou said, trying to catch her eyes.

"If you insist, Mr. Sagara."

Souzou held her chin. "You can call me Souzou, and look into my eyes." Catching those shining crystal-blue eyes, he felt much more inlove with her. "Please, Gin, my sweet rose."

"Souzou, I must attend to something I really need to hurry or I won't catch the rose vendor." Her eyes, it felt it was sticked onto Souzou's eyes.

Souzou smiled, but quite disappointed. "Very well, Let's go then."

When they arrived at the middle of the square…

"Please, Souzou wait for Papa and Mama here, I'll be back in a minute." Gin said, her mind in a breeze and stomach still fluttering, then she left.

Souzou nodded and watched her walk away. "If I can only tell my feelings right then and there, But I'm afraid it might take some time."

A few minutes passed and Sanosuke and Megumi returned from their flower shopping.

Sano carrying 3 to 4 baskets of rose buds asked first. "Where's Gin? How's it, Captain?"

"She's a little unsure of herself because she won't open up her feelings when someone open theirs." Souzou answered sadly.

"Now there, Souzou, you won't rush to bloom a bud? You will not open her petals forcefully don't you, Take care of her, and soon she will open up." Megumi's words somehow lightened his heart.

Souzou smiled a relieved smile. "I'll take good care of her."

They're conversation was disturbed by the panicky crowd just behind Megumi.

"They're here! Save your daughters!" a stout man shouted accompanying her teenage daughter into their carriage.

Then another shouted from where Gin went in. "She's caught! Oh my God, somebody help her!"

Sanosuke blocked the old man's path. "Tell us what happened, Who's caught?" he asked praying it wasn't his girl.

He explained in a shaking voice. "A young woman in a pink kimono was caught by a sydicate who kidnaps beautiful, virgin women for prostitution! She entered my shop and was about going to pay for the rose musk when she was taken away!"

Without any word, Souzou ran to the scene, he saw a black carriage and a woman fighting off the men's grips.

"Let go off me, Help! Papa! Souzou!" it was Gin.

Souzou managed to pull one of the men's mask, then he dropped cold at the floor.

"We can't let anyone see our faces, drag him inside with the lady!" ordered a man with a grouchy voice.

When Sano and Megumi got into the scene, they were too late, No carriages, no men, No Gin.

"Gin! Answer me!" Sano shouted from the darkness. "Where are you?" tears streaming down the poor father's eyes.

Megumi could only comfort her husband for she too wanted to cry out loud. "Sano… let's pray Souzou is with Gin."

While inside the carriage…

"Souzou! Oh my God, are you awake?"Gin said, raising his face in her palms to keep his head from falling to the floor.

Souzou started regaining conciousness. "Gin…" his head aches so much he wants to hit it with a stone. "Did they hurt you?… Touch you?"

Gin accompanied him in sitting beside her. "No, what do they want Souzou?" fear in her voice.

"They are a syndicate who kidnaps virgin women for prostitution." He answered making her eyes shine in tears, He didn't want to scare her but rather make her know what situation they are in. "Don't cry, sweet rose, I shall be your protector, we'll get out of here." Then he pulled her closer, closer than she will ever be.

During the whole trip, Souzou can feel that Gin's trembling but no sobbing can be heard, "Gin, try to rest and I will be your guard, I'm afraid we're outside Kyoto, so you'll need energy when we get out of here."

Gin only nodded in silence, then answered. "Mr. S—…"

"Souzou, my love." Then he smiled even though she can't see it for she is lying on his chest. "What is it you wish to ask me?"

"Souzou, what are you planning to do?" Gin asked, her left hand on his heart, her head on his shoulders.

Souzou held her much closer and tighter. "I don't know, but I won't let them touch any part of you, now, calm yourself and rest while you still can."

"Yes, Souzou, there is one more thing I wish to ask." She said, her voice very tired. "Why is your heart so calm?"

"Because it's next to yours, and they beat as one, for I feel peace with you." Was the loving answer, until he realize she already fell asleep.

It was dawn when the carriage was opened. "Oh! Look how sweet, I hope he didn't took your purity already! Because you both rather die!" the fat, stinky man said, entering the carriage and dragging Souzou away.

"Please spare the woman, kill me instead!" Souzou pleaded when he was pushed in the ground, a shiny metal aimed at his head. "Please let her be!"

"Souzou! No!" Gin in tears, while two men are firmly holding her arms. "Souzou! You want me, I'll do anything, let him go! He wasn't…"

Souzou shouted in desperation. "Quiet! Don't take her…"

The echo of the gun made the birds fly away, Gin's scream was the only thing left to be heard.

"Gin, are you okay?" It's Sano, he knocked the two men guarding the lady, and she didn't even notice. "You're father is still good at this, Gin." He said finishing all the others.

Kenshin and Sanosuke arrived, Kenshin has knocked the man with a gun too, with his double-edged sword. "Souzou! He's shot!" he shouted.

"Souzou, please live." Gin kneeled and placed his head on her lap.

"We must stop the bleeding, or else he'll die running out of blood." Kenshin said after observing Souzou.

Sano tried to tear his jacket but Gin stopped her.

"Here, use my ribbon, I hope it can help." Gin prayed.

"Let's use the carriage to get back!" Sanosuke proposed, carrying the unconcious man inside the carriage. "Kenshin and I will drive, you take care of Captain Sagara."

Gin nodded. "Yes, Papa." Then Gin and Souzou was left alone again inside. "I'm sorry this has to happen, Souzou." Then her tears fell on Souzou's face, It was like the young woman's tears healed Souzou, he stirred and opened his eyes.

Souzou smiled weakly. "My love, don't cry, It hurts me a lot more…" he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Please don't move too much or speak, rest and Mama will help you." She said Souzou's head on her lap. "Please live… for me."

Souzou nodded and fell asleep.

It's been the whole day and the next day, at last Megumi and Kaoru has finally emerged from the room, with a tired look at their faces.

"Meg, Kaoru you both look so tired, here's water." Sano and Kenshin handed a glass of water to Megumi and Kaoru

Megumi smiled wearily. "Thank you, Sano, I'll go and rest for awhile, please look after him."

"I'll go get some warm water again." Kaoru said handing the glass back.

Kenshin stopped her. "No, I'll do it Kaoru, you go rest too."

"Okay, Gin's still inside, please look after her too, she wasn't eating very well." Kaoru said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Kaoru." Kenshin answered.

"How's Souzou, Megumi?" Sano asked Megumi after she sat down for awhile.

Megumi collected her hair scattered on her shoulders. "He's strong, but I think if this happens again, he might not survive again." She explained.

Inside the room, where Souzou lay still unconcious, but thank God he's saved,the only thing that can be heard inside is the two bodies breathing, one hoping, one waiting.

Gin swept the fallen strands of Souzou's hair away from his face. Admiring the sleeping man's beauty, she can't help but sing a song of love coming from her heart…

_Okay! The 2nd chappie's done, I think it's a lot worse than the first one… Well, did you like it, please tell me! HELP ME GO ON, If you think it needs heavy improvement please say so! The action part sucks, it doesn't even look liked action:)_

_But I'll do my very best!_

_Again, I apologize for the bad English.. _

_Daydreamer: Thank You for the list! Hope you like this one too!_

_Gabyhyatt: Really! Here's the 2nd one! I hope you liked this! _


End file.
